A Hidden Past
by lupuscrystalus
Summary: SDKNaruto crossover this time it's actually a crossover. Secrets about Yuya's past are revealed. Is she really searching for the killer of her brother? Or was she running away from something even more painful?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Samurai Deeper Kyo is owned by Akimine Kamijyo.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

...and **_NOT_** by me.

**Summary:**

_A crossover between Naruto and Samurai Deeper Kyo (this one is actually a crossover and not mislabeled like my Furuba/SDK one X3)_.

Bounty hunter, Yuya Shiina, is more than what she appears to be. While traveling with her companions: Okuni, Benitora, Akira, and of course Demon Eyes Kyo, many of her personal secrets are revealed upon reaching the hidden village of..._Konoha_.

**I**

_Trees, trees, trees! That's all I've been seeing for the past month or two, and I'm **sick** of it! I haven't had a proper bath or comfortable lodging since forever! And what's with everyone walking at a pace so fast that I have to literally run to keep up?_

Yuya Shiina wasn't exactly the most patient person on the planet. In fact, when it came to getting things her way, she was as stubborn as an ox. Don't tell that to her, however, or someone just might get a lead ball implanted in their brain. Then again, she had every right to complain. Looking at the same landscape for about a month's duration could get on one's nerves.

Yuya sighed, looking up at the canopy of trees filtering warm sunlight upon the path before her. She then glanced over at her traveling companions. They weren't exactly King Arthur's "knights of the round table." In fact, they didn't get along very well...at all. They were an odd group consisting of a woman with _huge_, gravity-defying boobs and a flirtatious attitude that drove her insane. A sweet, yet scary and unpredictable, blind swordsman who she felt was the only one she could get along with...somewhat. A perverted, overprotective warrior who swore his loyalty and would throw away his bachelorhood for her. Then there was an even _more_ perverted, egotistical, blood-thirsty **_bastard_** who calls Yuya his _servant_?

Yuya's sigh grew even deeper, as she lowered her head to stare at her feet. At least she wouldn't see the trees.

"Yuya-han, what's the matter?" asked a man with a striped bandana wrapped around his head, his eyes seemingly closed shut like the blind swordsman in front of them. He walked closer to her right side, placing his hand on her shoulder, concerned. "Hey, Kyo! Maybe we should take a rest. We've been walking for _hours, _and fast too! Yuya-han looks bushed!"

Kyo merely kept walking, with the typical stoic look on his face, as if the world around him didn't exist. _What's his problem anyway,_ thought Yuya. _Tora-san is right. We have been walking an unusually long distance today in such a short time. Something's wrong..._

Suddenly, she bumped into something...or as it turned out, some_one_. Looking up, she realized it was the blind swordsman. "G-Gomen, Akira-san!"

The attractive, young man merely smiled, placing his hands on both of Yuya's shoulders in a gentle gesture meant to calm her. "It's alright, Yuya-san." He turned around to face Kyo who, irritated (as always), stopped to watch the events taking place behind him. "Kyo, allow us just a few minutes. Our destination isn't too far away. At our pace, we'll reach Konoha before sunset."

Yuya felt like she was suddenly being choked to death. She had a shortness of breath for a moment, causing her to place her hand upon her chest. Her eyes grew wide, as she looked at no one in particular. _K-Konoha? B-But...I can't go back there! **He'll** be there!_

A sudden, creepy giggle erupted into the air. Yuya hated it whenever she did that, they all did. And did she have to sweat whenever she saw blood? Seriously...this woman had issues. Noticing she was staring blankly at Okuni, Yuya straightened herself abruptly, thanking Akira for his concern. Okuni crossed her arms and frowned at Yuya, as if reading her inner thoughts and sensing her dilemma. Then again, it _was_ possible she might have known. Okuni _was_ a spy and, previously, one of Nobunaga's henchmen. Could she really be trusted?

Yuya decided to brush away the train of thoughts and focused instead on Okuni, who was still staring at Yuya's shocked expression, searching for answers.

Yuya was a possessor of many secrets; personal secrets. It was true. She did have a brother who was murdered, and she did seek vengeance. However, she never allowed them to know where she was from, what she liked to do when she was little, etc. She felt it unnecessary to tell them such information. They never asked anyway. Although, it was a good thing they never inquired about those things, for not only did she wish to ignore the past, but it was simply dangerous to let them know.

Konoha—also known as "The Village of the Hidden Leaf"—consisted of many powerful and talented ninja. They were, to sum it all up, specialists who defended their village, along with neighboring villages, to keep peace and fairness in the land. However, since the corruption of the all-powerful Mibu, the ninja were stretched too far, and thus, secluded itself, "hiding away" from the outside world to build up its strength. Occasionally, a team would be released to take care of some disturbance, but would immediately return after the mission was complete. The only forces allowed outside of Konoha at any willful moment, were the ANBU. All others who ventured out without the permission of the Hokage (the head honcho of the village) were labeled as _missing-nin_, and would be retrieved and exterminated, whether friend or foe...

"_Yuya-han!_"

Yuya looked up, startled to see everyone encompassed about her, with concerned looks on each of their faces...well...not really, from Kyo.

"Yuya-san, are you sure everything is alright?" Akira asked, enclosing both of her hands within his. Her cheeks flushed into a deeper pink. Kyo's eyes, on the other hand, deepened into a darker shade of red. He _hated_ it whenever someone touched his servant.

"N-no," Yuya lifted her head and looked at Akira. "I'm just a little tired." Much to Yuya's dismay, a sudden stream of questions filled her mind. _Why does Kyo plan to go to Konoha? I certainly hope it's not to fight the Hokage (he does want to be the strongest). He should know that Konoha isolated itself from the rest of Japan. So how does he think he'll get in? And why does Akira make it sound like getting into Konoha will be like a walk in the park?_

They were staring at her again, this time eyeing her with suspicion. She quickly tried to regain her composure by shouting out, "Okay! All rested! Let's get going!" Or, that's at least what she would have liked to say. Instead, came out a stupid, _STUPID_ question which she would have shot herself for, "Why do we need to go to Konoha?"

As perfect timing would have it, Kyo got bored of staring and walked away right after the question was asked. _Thank you good karma! Then again...we're still going to Konoha...**UGH**! I'll just have to face it...I'm going back. I'm going...home._

**Author's note:**

So here it is! I wrote this before my Furuba/SDK eh...AU? doesn't know what to call it. I already have like 5 chaps written. I just want to make sure people are interested in reading first. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Samurai Deeper Kyo is owned by Akimine Kamijyo.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

...and **_NOT_** by me.

**Summary:**

_A crossover between Naruto and Samurai Deeper Kyo_.

Kyo and his traveling companions head to Konoha for a reason that is unbeknownst (...wow...that IS a word...) to Yuya. However, they encounter a bit of interference that proves troublesome, even to Kyo. Will they make it to Konoha? And what connection does Tsunade have with Demon Eyes Kyo?

**II**

Tsunade sighed, stretching her arms above her head, and then rested them upon the table. She looked at the piles upon piles of scrolls, medical books, and requests before her. "Why did I ever take up being the Hokage, anyway?" The right side of her mouth began to twitch in irritation.

"H-Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade looked up, still mumbling her complaints. She needed a vacation, but there was too much that needed to be done. With the Mibu on the move for global domination, it was up to her to prepare for the final battle. "Yes?"

A man rushed in, tripping over the mounds of scattered paper and books, attempting to reach Tsunade's desk. "D-D...Demon Eyes Kyo is heading for the village, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade abruptly stood, slamming her palms on the table, splitting it in half with her inhuman strength and fury. "_WHAT?_" Tsunade knew Demon Eyes Kyo was allies with Muramasa, the man who intended to suppress the powers of the Mibu Clan. But could the thousand man slayer be trusted? It was too risky to talk with him in Konoha. She needed to be certain. "Where is he?"

Yuya focused on the ground before her, attempting to forget about their destination. She clasped her hands behind her back and with every step forward she performed a slight skip, looking like a child who didn't give a care in the world. She hoped that this would mask her look of despair upon hearing the word, _Konoha_. Instead, such an action merely received an even more, suspicious look from her fellow travelers, who did their best not to question her sudden timid attitude. They were concerned, that was obvious, but they wouldn't give up their journey just because of one girl who was too afraid to confront her own fears. In fact, if anything, they would most likely not turn back because they would _want_ her to get over her them.

Yuya's head snapped up and her step slowed to a stop. _Was that...the wind?_ As if on cue, her traveling companions stopped as well, sensing some sort of disturbance in the air. Yuya looked around, waiting for whatever it was to show itself, friend or foe.

"What brings you here, Demon Eyes Kyo?" asked a voice which echoed throughout the forest.

Kyo smirked with that damn cocky half-smile of his, exposing his sharp, left fang. He pivoted and faced the ground as three puddles began to form from water droplets rolling along the dirt. From these puddles, three forms submerged then shaped themselves into human beings.

"The hell...are they?" Benitora pulled out his spear while moving before Yuya, placing her in a defensive position. "Stand, back Yuya-han! I'll protect you, with all my love!" Yuya didn't know whether to gag or shoot him in the face, although she did appreciate his protectiveness.

Akira didn't move a muscle, nor did he seem intimidated in the least. Okuni merely waited for the bloodshed to begin, stroking her breasts and sweating obnoxiously like always.

In an instant, shuriken and kunai flew through the air, only to become easily deflected by the thousand man slayer.

"Leave some for me!" shouted Benitora, jumping with spear in hand, at one of the figures. He slashed, his grin widening. "Too easy," he stated, with his back facing his victim.

The opponent fell to the ground, airborne by the fatal blow, when suddenly the body burst into thousands of water droplets. Upon hearing the sound of water, Benitora looked back in shock. "Damn! What the hell are these things?"

_Hmph!_ Yuya took a moment to analyze the enemy, her eyebrows drawing closer together in concentration. _Ninjutsu! A water clone technique! Rather similar to Sasuke's replacement technique he used while fighting Bontenmaru-san!_

At that very thought, the droplets of water joined together, not just to form a single puddle, but two.

Benitora's eyes narrowed, "Looks like we'll be camping again tonight. I'm sorry Yuya-han."

**Author's note:**

Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last. I would have made it longer had the next section not been so ridiculously long. Besides, I felt it a good place to stop at for now.

I hope that I am portraying the characters alright. I mean, this is how I personally see their attitudes, personalities, habits, etc. I'll be ripping a lot on them later on...I do have a giant list of peeves when it comes to Okuni-san. Don't kill me, Okuni fans! She's just...one of those...different...characters...x.o

And I hope that crossovers don't drive you nuts, because I'm addicted to both Samurai Deeper Kyo (the manga) and Naruto (the subbed anime), so I will go quite a bit into each. Although, this will aim to be more of a SDK aimed fic.

Let me know how you feel:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Samurai Deeper Kyo is owned by Akimine Kamijyo.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

...and **_NOT_** by me.

**Summary:**

_A crossover between Naruto and Samurai Deeper Kyo_.

**III**

_A girl spun herself on a piece of wood, suspended by rope which was strapped to a tree branch. Each time she turned, the more twisted the two ropes became. After a few more revolutions the girl let go, causing golden strands to whip about as she lent back, tasting the wind. She let out a crystal-like laugh that caused a young boy watching her to smile._

_Round and round she went, hands gripping the ropes tightly as she lifted her feet into the air. Even after the rope completely untwisted itself, she continued whipping around, but eventually slowed to an awkward teetering motion. The girl looked up from her feet and glanced at her audience._

_A smile formed on her lips as she jumped off the swing and ran to the boy. He was holding a metal-plated headband in his palms. "Put it on!" she chirped excitedly._

_The boy tied on the forehead protector, tapped the metal twice with his knuckles, and then smiled. The girl jumped into his arms, giving him a small peck on his cheek, much to his surprise. She stepped away from him and smiled once again._

"_I believed in you...and I always will..."_

_

* * *

_"_Oi!_"

A door slammed open with a loud _BANG!_ A woman with long, blonde hair stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. It was Tsunade.

"Get ready. I have a mission for you."

* * *

With every slice, the numbers grew. It was an endless battle; a recreation of the battle between Hercules and the three headed monster. Yet, as always, Kyo maintained that amused smirk on his face. 

_He laughs at death. How can he do such a thing? Stare death in the face, point, and then laugh?_ Yuya never quite understood just what the hell his problem was. Yet, she admired him. He wasn't afraid to die, so long as he was labeled the strongest there ever was and ever will be.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Akira shouted, beyond irritation, numbers of water clones increasing around them. "_I'll_ finish this!" He crossed his twin swords, deepening his eyebrows both in concentration and annoyance. He swung them both outward simultaneously, creating a huge streak of ice that froze everything in its path.

"Overdoing it a bit?" asked Benitora, annoyed that he wasn't the hero.

Akira simply shrugged, but stiffened when he heard a loud crack. He turned, growling at the persistence of these...things. "Don't tell me..."

His plan backfired. The huge ice prison exploded, and with each individual shard formed an assassin. Their numbers were endless, unfathomable.

"_SHIT!_" Benitora turned to Yuya. It seemed as if they were all aiming for her. _ I can't get to her in time! _"_**YUYA-HAAAAN**!_"

There was a moment of silence. Every motion slowed down to a sloth-like pace. Yuya's eyes opened wide, staring at the hundreds, maybe even thousands of attackers, heading straight for her.

Kyo spun around, his heart beating, his fury growing. _Don't **TOUCH** her!_ He knew he would be too late, but he still forced himself to move.

_**SLAM**!_ Two of Yuya's attackers were stopped mid-air, and then sprinkled to the ground like a waterfall. Suddenly, the whole sky faded into a deep, deadly black. Kyo's eyes opened wide. _Shit!_ He ran for Yuya, in an attempt to snatch her away from the certain death that filled the sky. He stopped abruptly after catching sight of a masked figure covering her in a black cape. The figure motioned for him to remain still, and for some unknown reason, he obliged.

A shower of skinny, black spikes rained its way down from the sky. The water clones erupted like a monsoon, drenching everyone to the core.

"That won't work! They'll just come back!" shouted an exasperated Benitora.

The masked man turned to look just past Benitora when, "AUGH!" A man fell out of a tree, slamming face-down onto the ground below. A spike protruded out the back of his neck as he lay motionless, his body absorbing the mud. Not a moment later, another cloaked figure appeared out of thin air, slung the victim over his shoulder, and then disappeared with a gust of leaves.

_Why couldn't I sense him?_ _Who the hell was he?_ Akira was beyond irritated. He felt useless, weak. He glanced over at Kyo, then quickly to the man in a long, black cloak standing protectively over Yuya. _Yuya? What is she doing with _him

There was a long, lingering silence. The puddles lay helpless and motionless, but still possessed a potential danger to them all. However, they all focused on the most possible danger present, and that was the masked man.

* * *

_"Nii-sama! Nii-sama?"_

_A gentle voice, a gentle touch._

_"Nii-sama! Will you go to the festival with me?"_

_Innocent eyes, innocent smile._

_"All I want is to be with Nii-sama!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Pure heart, pure tears._

_...I never meant to make you cry..._

_

* * *

_Yuya hadn't seen the last part of the fight. She could have blamed it on the warm, dark cloak that blocked her vision. However, she knew that wasn't the case. Yuya just stared, mouth agape, at her masked protector. Her eyes opened wider, as if in shock. _It...can't...be..._ She reached up, hands searching...

The sound of unsheathed steel sang into the air. The arc formed by Tenro came to a halt at her savior's neck. The caped man did not flinch, but remained perfectly still. Kyo's eyes deepened into such a deep, dark red that his eyes were nearly onyx. He was _pissed_. No one touched his property. _No one_.

Immediately, Yuya shot up, glaring at Kyo as if he should've known that what he was doing was wrong. But just as quickly, her senses calmed, and she turned to confront her savior. It was then that she began analyzing his features. Which, the only things she could see were his eyes, barely visible through the slits in the mask meant for sight. _It's not him._ She sighed, overwhelmed by relief. "Who are you?" She reached for the mask, only to have him snatch her wrist, twisting it slightly and sending a slight pain down her arm.

"_Ouch!_" she yelped, a slight hint of anger and frustration in her eyes.

"I am sorry," he merely replied, in a gentle, soothing voice, relatively close to Akira's. He then pulled her toward him, "You must come with me."

"She's not going with anyone!" shouted Benitora, spear at ready.

"That will be enough."

There was a slight rustle of a tree, when a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and piercing brown eyes jumped in Benitora's path. She had a look on her face that could be translated as, '_Don't even think about it_.' She turned around and looked at the masked warrior, nodding her head. "Take her back."

The man nodded in acknowledgment, lifting up Yuya in both his arms, and then jumping into the trees. Yuya was simply shocked that no one did anything to stop them! _Am I **that** worthless to them? Oh, when I get my hands on Kyo, I'll..._ She looked back, but only saw the faint blur of trees. _He already covered such a great distance in so little time. _Yuya held onto the masked man, head resting on his chest with her eyes closed. _Looks like there is no turning back now._

"It's been a while, Demon Eyes Kyo." Tsunade crossed her arms, raising her chin to express she wasn't afraid of him. "How goes Muramasa-sama?"

Kyo simply lowered his eyebrows, letting out a small growl. He was pissed off at himself for not pursuing the kidnapper of Yuya, but even more so for even bothering to speak to _this_ woman.

"I see. So it's come to pass." Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, as if creating a moment of silence for the passing of her dear friend. When she opened them, she lifted her chin higher, looking at the sky. "Come, it is almost nightfall."

* * *

**Author's note:**

What do you guys think so far? Is the fight scene alright? I mean, it is, after all, only the first one, so I tried to keep it rather short and simple. I'm not really good at depicting battles...

So anyway, they're about to head into Konoha. Yay! Productivity!

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
